


Games In St Tropez

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Neville Longbottom, Gay Ron Weasley, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Moving In Together, POV Male Character, POV Ron Weasley, POV Third Person, Sidewalk Chalk, Slice of Life, St Tropez, The French Riviera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: While on a couple's holiday in The French Riviera - where it is decidedly too hot for a certain red-headed boy - Ron has an important question to ask Neville, but first he must play a game.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Christmas in July 2020





	Games In St Tropez

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Melting Pot's Christmas In July event. My prompts were The French Riviera and Sidewalk Chalk. My chosen pairing of course had to be Ron Weasley/Neville Longbottom, but this time they're in an established relationship. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to my betas SethWren and ladyblackpotterpeveral.

"What are you doing?" Neville asked, an eyebrow raised slightly as he finally emerged from their hotel room.

They'd been out pretty late last night, Ron supposed, but St Tropez was far too nice a place for him to lie in bed all day, especially when he had to be out of the sun after lunch or he would end up resembling a beetroot. The downside of being a Weasley. His skin just needed to hear the word 'sun' and it turned pink.

The upside to that was that Neville couldn't see how much he was making Ron blush at every single turn. This was their first holiday together as a couple, as just the two of them, in what felt like a decade, when in reality it was just a couple of years. They'd never been somewhere quite so hot before. The sun didn't bother Neville as much as it bothered Ron, but the heat had turned the herbologist nocturnal. There wasn't anything wrong with that, per se, but it did mean that Ron wasn't getting to spend a lot of time with him, except when he was fuelled by the alcohol from the clubs that they went to the night before. Ron wasn't a morning person, but he certainly wasn't a night owl either.

"It's a muggle game." Ron told Neville with a smile. He couldn't look up at his boyfriend however as he was far too busy concentrating on drawing a straight line on the pavement outside of their apartment. Their room didn't have a patio, which was fine considering that there was a communal pool just a few metres away, but it did mean that he'd had to be extra creative when he had realised that he could no longer do his original idea.

"A game?" Neville repeated, an eyebrow raised as he looked over the chalk drawing that Ron had done. Ron watched him out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but be amused at the confusion that was flickering across his face. It wasn't often that Ron managed to pull the wool over Neville's eyes but he had worked hard to piece this together, with Luna's help.

"Yeah. Look. There's the start." He nodded to the word that was written on the group just beside his left knee. "There's instructions." He told Neville with a grin as he got up, wiping his hands on his shorts. His knees were marked from the concrete of the pavement, but he didn't care. He had almost pulled this off and he was almost ready to go and grab a glass of iced tea from inside.

He couldn't yet though. He had to see this through. He had to see how this went, to see it to its completion, to hear Neville's answer to his important, potentially life changing question.

"Okay then…" Neville hummed as he moved to where Ron had written 'start' and proceeded to follow the line along the pavement.

Ron could only watch as he tried to ignore his heart that pounding so loud in his ears that he couldn't even hear his own thoughts anymore. This was probably a good thing as he watched Neville hop and jump across some slabs down the road as his brain was starting to tell him that this was a stupid idea and that he should abort the mission.

It didn't take Neville as long as he'd anticipated either to reach the little chalk house that was in the opposite direction of their apartment than he had started and Ron was holding his breath as he watched Neville reading the words on the little pointed roof.

"Move in with you?" Neville asked, his green eyes wide as he turned to face Ron who found that he had lost words completely.

He did manage to nod, however, before he pulled a key out of his pocket. Fortunately his legs still worked and he stumbled forward to press the key into Neville's hand.

"I've already got a key to your flat, Ron." He said softly as he pressed a kiss to Ron's temple.

Ron shook his head and cleared his throat before he forced the words out. "This one's different." He told Neville, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. The kiss had given him some sort of hope that Neville wasn't about to turn him down, but until he got that 'yes' he wasn't going to allow himself to celebrate.

Neville looked at the key that was in his palm and Ron watched as his face lit up when he saw that Ron had the keys engraved with their initials intertwined. "How long have you had this planned for?" He asked Ron as he looked back up at him.

Ron tried not to let himself fixate on the fact that Neville had yet to actually give him a straight answer. "Uh. Since we booked this trip." He admitted. His ears would have turned pink had they not already been affected by the sun.

Neville kissed his nose and then his lips. "I love you, Ron." He told him as a grin broke out across his face.

"Is that a yes?" Ron had to ask. He couldn't deal with the uncertainty. He'd never been able to deal with uncertainty. Neville was meant to know that about him but for some reason he wanted to keep him on his toes today.

Neville let out a snort in the place of a laugh. "Of course it's a yes!" He told him before he took Ron's hand into his. "Come with me." He hummed as he led Ron back inside the apartment and pulled him down onto the horrid maroon sofa that Ron would have burned on their first night there had it not been for the damages deposit that he was hoping that they could still get back at the end of their holiday.

Ron landed on top of Neville with a small bump but neither of them minded as Neville wrapped his arms around Ron after grabbing the tablet from the coffee table. Percy had introduced them all to muggle technology when he'd first forayed into the muggle world, and while Ron had never really been able to figure out how to use any of it, Neville had grown rather fond of the device.

"Let me show you something." Neville murmured as he unlocked the tablet and flicked through some of the apps.

Ron watched as Neville scrolled through pages of notes, most of which he knew was all about Neville's other love in life, plants, before he stopped at one page that looked half-finished.

"This? This was my speech that I was gearing up to give you. I wanted to ask you to move in with me." Neville told him before he pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.

Ron let his eyes flicker of the words but he found that he wasn't really taking in anything that was written on the screen as much as he wanted to. He was shocked to know that Neville had had the same idea as him. "I still think we should move into my flat." He said with a light laugh. Neville lived with Hermione after all and he couldn't see how his ex-girlfriend would be at all comfortable with the idea of them living in such close quarters. Ron however lived with Harry (and Ginny at least three nights a week) so it was a lot less awkward and just made more sense to him for Neville to move into his flat.

"Oh, for sure. What would I do with this key otherwise?" Neville laughed before he pressed another kiss to Ron's neck.

Ron laughed with him. Today couldn't have gone any more perfect if he had planned every single moment to the last second. He didn't think that he'd ever been so happy before either. Everything seemed to be going his way for once and what's more was that even when their holiday was over and they'd gone back to the slightly less sunny England, they wouldn't have to pretend to go back to two different flats. They could just fall into his bed.

"I love you, Neville." He told his boyfriend as he shuffled slightly on his lap so that he could press a soft kiss to his lips. This was a summer to remember.


End file.
